El valor de las cosas
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Era una pena, consideró al pensar en sus amigos, porque sentía qué su camino se alejaba más y más del de ellos, los demás elegidos, pero, en realidad... ¿Importaba mucho? No quería ser desagradecido. Él de verdad apreciaba a sus amigos, eran un tesoro valioso e invaluable pero… ¿Qué era él para ellos?"


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Cuatro años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Cinco años.

* * *

~ **El valor de las cosas** ~

.

_El valor de las cosas no está en el tiempo que DURAN s__ino en la INTENSIDAD con la que suceden los hechos que trazan nuestra vida._

_Por esto es que existen los momentos inolvidables, las cosas inexplicables y las PERSONAS __**INCOMPARABLES.**_

_._

Como cada vez que disponía de sus vacaciones, Jou Kido, también conocido como el primer médico especializado en Digimons, se hallaba deseando disfrutar de la paz que le prometía su hogar.

Por fin, llegaba su tiempo de descanso.

Aparcó el vehículo frente a la casa, notando, con sorpresa, que su esposa tenía visitas. Reconoció, instantaneamente el vehículo que estaba bajo el porche y sonrió.

Su casa era bonita, pensó. La típica que se encuentra en las postales navideñas, cubiertas de nieve, con adornos enormes en el techo a dos aguas y luces pendiendo de sus paredes.

Aunque claro, en verano no había nieve y su casa seguía siendo igual de linda, con los colores suaves, y las grandes ventanas. Perfecta.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y luego presionó el botón que encendió la alarma. A decir verdad, pese a que ese era un barrio seguro, estaba acostumbrado a utilizarla. Caminó lentamente y se encontró revisando los bolsillos de su traje para obtener la llave.

Giró el picaporte, ensimismado, deseando ver como lo recibirían sus hijos luego de dos días de ausencia, cuando... Comprendió cuan iluso había sido. Sus hijos estaban demasiado entusiasmados en lo que sucedía a su alrededor como para notar su llegada. No le importó, obsevarlos era igual de encantador.

_Sus gemelos. _Todos se había sorprendidos cuando habían anunciado que tendrían gemelos... Los únicos que, quizás, comprendieron su euforia fueron Hikari y Takeru que atravesaban una situación similar. Dos niños llegados al mundo causando alegría y sorpresa.

Y sus pequeños eran tan encantadores, dulces...

— ¡Que me lo des, Tsubasa! — Se molestó uno de los niños de cabello azul, arrebatandole el pesado libro de tapa color morada a su compañero de juegos.

El rubio, que hasta entonces había mantenido una postura de terca decisión, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente cuando el objeto que deseaba con fervor le fue arrebatado.

Jou se debatió pero vio que Tokomon iba al encuentro de su compañero mientras Bukamon pretendía que Kazuma entrase en razón y compartiese las cosas con el otro niño. A Jou le pareció extraño ver que su hijo mayor estaba rodeado de cosas, juguetes, pequeños utencillos, mientras Tsubasa solo había estado reteniendo un libro.

Sus compañeros, otro niño de cabello azul y un pequeño de pelo castaño se volvieron en su dirección.

Makoto Kido suspiró, y enfocó su mirada en Coelamon que jugaba animadamente con el Nyaramon de Koichi Takaishi.

Cómo solía ocurrir en estos casos, ambos decidieron ignorar a sus acompañantes.

Tsubasa comenzó a sollozar aun más fuerte — Reclamando, entre tanto — el libro que, ahora, Kazuma tenía entre sus manos.

Jou comenzó a pensar que lo mejor sería intervenir por lo que, sigilosamente, se adentró en la habitación principal, en la que los niños se hallaban, el living de su hogar.

La furia del rubio se demostró cuando se abalanzó contra su amigo y trató de arrebatarle el enorme libro morado que casi los superaba en estatura a esa escasa edad de cuatro años.

Forcejearon, inevitablemente, entre sollozos y gritos. Jou vio lágrimas en los orbes zafiros y azabaches…

Dos mujeres ingresaron en la habitación al mismo tiempo, alertadas por los gritos y el llanto. Jou se sintió aliviado de no intervenir aunque su esposa le dirigió una mirada por no hacerlo. Hikari Takaishi corrió a retener a su hijo que ahora jalaba violentamente del cabello de Kazuma, mientras el hijo de Jou se aferraba al enorme volumen que tenía en sus pequeños brazos.

Mariko suspiró cuando vio que Koichi y Makoto fingían como si sus dos hermanos no estuviesen presentes.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Cuestionó Mariko, con los brazos en jarras, una vez que Hikari tranquilizó a Tsubasa.

El rubio señaló acusadoramente a Kazuma, abrazando las piernas de su madre — ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!

Jou Kido se sonrió, mientras veía como su esposa y la antigua portadora de la luz intentaban que ese par de niños se tranquilizasen.

Tsubasa y Kazuma eran un par de guerrilleros mientras que Koichi y Makoto…

Ladeó el rostro para ver a los otros dos. El menor de sus gemelos con el mayor de los mellizos Takaishi parecían llevarse realmente bien… Incluso, mejor que eso. Eran dos niños tranquilos, en comparación.

— Kazuma, ¿Que te he dicho? — El aludido bajó la cabeza. Tsubasa sonrió, como triunfo y recibió una mirada severa de Hikari — Tienes que aprender a compartir...

— Lo siento, mamá.

Entonces, cuando Mariko abrió el gran libro color morado, Jou divisó en un parpadeo la fotografía —ampliada— que se hallaba entre sus hojas. Se quedó estático un momento, rememorando, y luego sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban irremediablemente.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Hikari y Mariko, antes de esbozar una aun más amplia sonrisa.

Había olvidado que esa fotografía estaba dentro de la novela de Takeru…

Fue una expresión de júbilo mezclada con asombro la que lanzaron los cuatro pequeños a la vez, al descubrir tamaño tesoro oculto en el libro títuloado "Cronicas del digimundo".

Tanto Tsubasa como Kazuma dejaron de discutir al instante, mostrandose emocionados a la vez por el descubrimiento.

— Eh — Dijo Jou, alegre. — Recuerdo ese día…

Claro que sí, lo recordaba... Lo recordaba a la perfección.

.

.

Como era costumbre en tiempo de exámenes, Jou estaba desconectado totalmente del mundo real y se había sumergido incansablemente en sus libros de estudio.

No es qué fuese de mucha diferencia porque desde qué decidió por fin qué sería en su vida, cual sería su profesión, había estado seguro de qué era exactamente lo qué debería hacer para lograrlo.

Ser el mejor. Y para ser el mejor, se necesitaba dedicación y empeño.

Él estaba poniendo todo de su parte aunque, sinceramente, ansiaba tomarse unas vacaciones luego de tantos días ajetreados en la universidad.

Se acomodó las gafas mientras avanzaba hacia el metro.

Una sonrisa y una extraña sensación lo recorrió, cuando se encontró recordando aquella vez en las qué las pesadas puertas no se habían abierto y había llegado tarde a un examen. Justamente, el mismo día que sus compañeros estaban enfrentando a Diaboromon por primera vez…

Aunque debía reconocer qué todo le había salido bien a él… especialmente, porque no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido mientras rellenaba la hoja del examen…

Frunció el ceño, ante el recuerdo y ante el empujón que alguien le propinó cuando comenzó el debate por buscar un sitio donde sentarse.

Él se acomodó, apoyando la espalda en una de las compuertas —la que no iba a abrirse— y colocó el libro delante de sus ojos, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Tal vez, alguno pensaría qué después de haber afrontado innumerables cantidades de pruebas, el debería estar ya acostumbrado a sufrir los nervios previos pero se equivocaban…

Y cuanto.

Él no podía estar tranquilo ni aunque quisiese porque su naturaleza no se lo permitía. Al menos, no hasta qué veía los resultados buenos qué pretendía obtener.

Generalmente, su ansiedad podía vencer a su tranquilidad con una facilidad aplastante.

No funcionaba muy bien bajo presión.

O, quizás sí, pero funcionaba mejor sin ella y por eso no la prefería.

A decir verdad, eso es lo qué más ansiaba del verano.

La calma, sin presión.

Y a sus amigos, también.

Claro qué sí.

Hacia tiempo ya qué no se veían como antes, eso era verdad pero, aún más, cierto era qué no disponían del tiempo necesario tampoco.

Ni siquiera en días como ese, cuando…

Negó con el rostro, intentando apartar ese pensamiento.

Él apenas y estaba acostumbrándose al segundo año en la facultad de medicina. Los primeros tres, según tenía entendido, eran los más arduos y difíciles porque se ponían a prueba la tenacidad y el impetu, las ganas de salir adelante…

Era una pena, consideró al pensar en sus amigos, porque sentía qué su camino se alejaba más y más del de ellos, los demás elegidos, pero, en realidad...

¿Importaba mucho?

No quería ser desagradecido.

Él de verdad apreciaba a sus amigos, eran un tesoro valioso e invaluable pero…

¿Qué era él para ellos?

Porque ellos no estaban allí… No cuando, ese día por ejemplo, quería que estuviesen.

El único qué permanecía fiel e incondicional no era otro qué Gomamon.

Y eso sólo confirmaba mucho lo evidente.

Él no encajaba entre ellos.

Siempre había sido el extra, quién sobraba…

Por más qué los años pasaran, y con ellos se alejaran cada vez de aquellas inolvidables aventuras, Jou seguía sintiendo qué, en realidad, no había aportado gran cosa al grupo.

Por eso jamás había sentido la necesidad de los demás de volver a ser un elegido.

O quizás, lo qué deseaba en el fondo era saber sí de todas manera era tenido en cuenta.

Era muy difícil saberlo.

Y era aún más difícil con su carácter particular.

Porque, sí, quizás había madurado pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo niño de doce años qué, por un error, había acabado ayudando a unos seres increíbles con un grupo de niños también increíbles.

Porque era difícil ver a Taíchi, ahora estudiando el primer año de leyes, como el niño de los googles qué, aunque generalmente era despistado y mucho más generalmente imprudente, solía transformarse en alguien totalmente diferente cuando algo salía mal. Tenía el don, sí puede decirse, de hacer qué en las peores situaciónes, puedas salir adelante, ofreciéndose para ir primero, como guía.

Bueno, pensó con orgullo Jou, era la representación exacta del valor ¿no? Esa cualidad distinguía muy bien a su viejo líder.

Era aún más extraño ver en Yamato a aquel niño solitario y callado siempre envuelto en un aura melancolica, ahora que el joven hacia público su sueño de ser astronauta. ¡Siendo durante mucho tiempo un ídolo musical! ¿Quién le diría qué no puede alcanzar las estrellas a alguien como él? Yamato, que tantas cosas había hecho por él — y que Jou jamás olvidaría— en aquella semana en la que estuvo a su lado en el digimundo, ayudandolo en el restaurante de Digitamamon.

Yamato también encarnaba la verdadera virtud de la Amistad, soportando por sus amigos, cosas que no haría por nadie más.

Sonrió al pensar en el rubio que había cambiado la música por la física, la tierra por el cielo.

Y hablando de cielo, aparecía en sus pensamientos la imagen de Sora, la dulce y cálida Sora. ¿Cómo no enternecerse al ver cuanta dedicación había en ella? Aventurera y audaz, siendo niña. Dulce y sencilla, en la adolescencia. Terca y madura, ahora pero siempre.

El emblema del amor brillaba en sus ojos.

¡Y Koushiro! Con aquella avida curiosidad, sus deseos de conocer y entender, convertido ahora en un investigador —o al menos en carrera para serlo— de todo lo relacionado con el mundo digimon. De él, Jou estaba realmente orgulloso. El pelirrojo había logrado, o estaba logrando, superar aquellas barreras que lo bloqueban.

¡Koushiro, elegido del conocimiento!

Y pensar en Koushiro le trajo a Mimi a los pensamientos. Se rió, torpemente. ¡Había estado tan ilusionado con Mimi en su primera aventura! Esa niña caprichosa, dulce, ingenua, adorable, terca y sentimental. Esa niña que había abierto su corazón, que podía ser atemorizante cuando se enfadaba y daba la cara…

La insignia de la pureza se adecuaba a la perfección con ella.

Y no podía olvidarse de los más pequeños. La luz y la esperanza de su grupo. Porque pensar en ellos individualmente, casi ni se podía. Pensar en uno era pensar en Hikari y Takeru a la vez, en conjunto. ¡Cómo olvidar a ese niño rubio, que lo miraba con ojos confiados y por el que arriesgó su vida en algún momento del pasado! Esos ojos brillantes que te prometían que el mañana iba a ser mejor. Su esperanza. La esperanza de todos. Y la pequeña hermana de Taichi, Hikari, una dulce y misteriosa niña que completó con su luz aquel hueco faltante, iluminandolo con aquella bondad y sonrisa.

¿Qué era lo que había aportado él a ese grupo?

Prefería no pensarlo.

Pero a su mente, siguieron llegando imágenes, furtivas, instintivas, llameantes.

Iori, Miyako, Ken y Daisuke.

Ellos también habían hecho su parte. Todos y cada uno había agregado algo al grupo ya existente.

Todos y cada uno había sumado su algo.

Miyako, esa inmensa energía desbordante, su excentrica y adorable personalidad, teñida de pureza y amor. Ken, con la bondad ocultad detrás de la oscuridad del rostro del emperador de los digimons… Daisuke, su optimismo, sus ganas de luchar, su confianza, su animo con tintes del valor y la amistad. Y el pequeño Iori, tan justo, tan maduro, curioso… encarnando el conocimiento y la…

_Sinceridad_.

Deprimido, desconcentrado, Jou lanzó un suspiro.

Sus ojos se centraron en las líneas de la página 323, del tomo cinco de Anatomía. Ese tema, era pasado.

.

Resoplando, furioso, subió las escaleras que daban a su departamento.

¡Ese día era un pésimo día!

Aferrándose a su molestia, mascullando palabras contra su profesor de Anatomía, contra el portero de su edificio, contra el tránsito, contra todo el mundo, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para subir el último tramo de las escaleras que le separaban de su apartamento.

12J

Era gracioso. ¿no? El total de niños elegidos en su generación eran doce.

Deseó que Mariko —su novia y prima de Miyako— no tuviese intenciones de salir porque no estaba de animos para celebrar nada...

Había llegado tarde a clases, había perdido la oportunidad de dar el examen, el ascensor no funcionaba y había tenido que subir cinco pisos a pie, mientras se quejaba luego de haber caído antes de poder salir del metro. Quizás inculoso se había torcido el tobillo.

Otra vez furioso, se dijo que era un pésimo día.

Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, y, finalmente, buscó la llave de su departamento entre los bolsillos de su campera.

Los encontró en el tercer intento… ¡MAL DÍA!

Giró la llave dentro de la cerradura y movió el picaporte antes de empujar hacia adentro la puerta.

Entró, suspirando cansinamente y, a tientas, buscó el interruptor de la electricidad.

— ¿Gomamon? — Dijo a la nada, su compañero digital debería estar en la casa.

Jou aun no había legalizado el permiso que le permitía a Gomamon circular libremente por la ciudad.

No hubo respuesta.

Uno, dos, tres…

Y se hizo la luz, entonces, vio los rostros. — ¡SORPRESA! — Gritaron al unísono… demasiadas voces.

Jou dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido, estupefacto, aturdido.

Divisó el rostro de Taichi, con la sonrisa arrogante de —estoy seguro que no esperabas esto— a su lado a Yamato con la misma sonrisa, acentuada con una ceja rubia levantada. A Sora, sonriente, ajena a las expresiones de sus dos acompañantes —ella estaba en medio de ambos— y a Mimi, con el cabello cortísimo, del brazo de Koushiro — ¿Seguían juntos? — junto a la escandalosa Miyako, que movía los brazos, saludandolo mientras Ken y Daisuke esbozaban leves sonrisas. Takeru e Hikari se reían, disimuladamente, de la expresión del aspirante a médico. ¡INCLUSO IORI ESTABA ALLÍ!

Todos ellos estaban ubicados detrás de los digimons que, en cuanto lo saludaron, comenzaron a arrojar confetí, papel picado y algun que otro regalo pequeño, cantando la canción del feliz cumpleaños.

Miyako, que estaba más cerca que cualquiera de los otros, dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jou! — Y lo rodeó con ambos brazos antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

.

— Dejame ver si entendí — Gomamon, ahora trepado en su espalda rodó los ojos. Taichi miró cansinamente a Jou y bostezó, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Sora. — Me dijiste que te iba a Kyoto — Le dijo al antiguo portador del valor, que asintió — Yamato estaba en una misión de exploración — El rubio mostró su sonrisa divertida, como confirmación — Sora, tu madre estaba enferma… — La aludida miró a Yamato, como indicando que fue su idea — Hikari, Takeru… Estaban de viaje… por la novela — Takeru amplió la sonrisa — Iori…

— En resumen, sí — Lo interrumpió Taichi, antes de que la lista se alargase demasiado — Todos te mentimos para hacer la fiesta sorpresa, Jou.

— Teníamos miedo de que rechazaras la idea — Musitó acusadoramente Mimi, que le había dado un fuerte abrazo — Y sabes que los cumpleaños son la excusa perfecta de las reuniones.

— Y si la montaña no va a Mahoma — Comentó Koushiro.

— Decidimos que llevaríamos a Mahoma con la montaña. — Completó la idea Sora, sonriente.

— ¿Yo soy la montaña? — Jou no podía comprender que todos ellos se hayan tomado la molestia de inventarse excusas para asistir a su cumpleaños... ¿Sorpresa?

Taichi asintió — No te enfades con nosotros — Pidió — Sabemos que como eres el elegido de la sinceridad, quizás consideres esto un ataque — Por alguna razón, la mayoría le dirigió una mirada a Iori Hida, que se ruborizó. — pero no lo es.

— Fue una mentirita piadosa — Acotó el menor de los elegidos.

— Todos notamos que estabas estresado, así que pensamos… ¿Qué mejor regalo que hacerle a Jou una fiesta sorpresa por sus veintiún años? — Anunció Miyako.

Mariko le sonrió a su prima — Fue idea mía. Pensé que, aunque me habías dicho que no querías una fiesta, no te negarías a ver a tus amigos.

— Pero inventarse excusas para venir a…

— ¿Qué excusas? — Interrumpió Mimi, acusadora — Tu siempre tienes una excusa para no estar con nosotros, como si nos tuvieses alergia.

— Queríamos darte un poco de tu propia medicina. Sólo, que en sobredosis.

— Dejen de relacionarlo todo con su carreta, Mimi, Taichi — Pidió Yamato — Además, no es como si él hubiese tomado una vacuna contra nosotros. Ibamos a perseguirlo como si fueramos un virus de…

Taichi miró a Yamato enarcando una ceja — Claramente, Mimi y yo somos los únicos que hablamos de temas médicos.

— ¡Iba a decir computadora!

— ¡Se suponen que ustedes tienen veinte años, compórtense los dos! — Estalló Sora, separando a ambos hombres con toda la distancia que permitían sus brazos — ¡No te enfades Jou! Nosotros solamente queriamos evitar algun mal mayor…

— A grandes males, grandes remedios — Musitó Koushiro pensativo.

— ¿Es algún tipo de concurso donde debemos decir todo relacionado con un tema?

— ¡Daisuke es un enfermo obsesivo! — Saltó Miyako, intempestivamente.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Por qué no visitas al neurologo? Tal vez te pueda decir si la electricidad que te dio cuando eras pequeño hizo más que encresparte el pelo. Seguro te quemó las neuronas.

— ¡Hey! — Protestaron Taichi y Daisuke.

— Contigo no hablaba, Taichi — Musitó amablemente Miyako.

Yamato estalló en carcajadas — Eres un idiota, Yagami.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelear, Ishida? Terminarás en el hospital.

Mariko se mordió el labio, confusa.

Iba a armarse una batalla campal en esa casa, sólo por la idea que ella había tenido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jou...

Los digimons miraban a sus compañeros con atención extraordinaria, comentando los ataques que se emitían — verbales o físicos — como si de un enfrentamiento de lucha libre se tratara.

Agumon señalaba a Taichi y Yamato riendo con disimulo, Gabumon se reía con él. Biyomon susurraba algo con Palmon y Gatomon. Armadillomon negaba con el rostro riendo mientras que Wormmon se trepaba en los brazos de Ken mientras la pelea entre Miyako y Daisuke empeoraba. Veemon y Hawkmon miraban alternadamente a uno u a otro. Y Patamon… Patamon estaba en el hombro de Takeru, ajeno a toda disputa.

— ¿Y dime Jou, que tal te fue en el examen? — Dudó Iori, amablemente. Con todo el esfuerzo que podía, estaba intentando ignorar a todos sus compañeros de aventuras.

— Mal. no logré rendir…

Viendo que su plan era un fracaso, escuchó uno de los insultos de Yamato "¿Yo? ¡Pues claro que entiendo de física cuantica! ¿Y tu, que tienes debajo de esa mata de cabello? ¡Aire, vacío!"— Yo, eh, bueno… Sabes lo que dicen, a mal tiempo…

— No termines la frase Iori — Le retó Armadillomon, sonriendo — Tiene que ser algo relacionado con al medicina.

Jou negó con la cabeza, suavemente, al principio y a medida que los gritos seguían esparciendose por toda la habitación.

Sus amigos estaban locos. Una risilla divertida brotó de sus labios.

Habían hecho todo eso _por él_. Para él. No podía más que sentirse inmensamente agradecido con todos y cada uno de ellos. Sus amigos, sus pequeños amigos de aventuras. Unas personas increíblemente valiosas, igualmente incomparables que le regalaron enormes momentos de alegría y satisfacción.

Una risa que devino en carcajadas estruendosas que alertaron a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Poco a poco los rostros se giraron en dirección del joven de cabellos azules.

— Oh, my god! ¡Jou enloqueció! — Exclamó Mimi, llevandose las manos al rostro.

— Me recuerdas el cuadro "El grito" de Munch, Mimi — Comentó Koushiro ante la expresión de la joven.

— No, eso es lo que sucede — Intervino Gomamon, que ahora estaba en los brazos de Mariko y no en la espalda de Jou porque temía por su salud mental — Es que él está muy feliz de verlos.

— Enloqueció de felicidad al vernos. — Se entusiasmó Palmon, riendo.

— O la locura lo estaba consumiendo por leer tantos libros. — Propuso Wormmon.

— Quizás lo drogaron…

— Su salud mental se cayó, finalmente. Y parecía el más estable de todos…

— ¡No digas eso!

— Su rostro se está volviendo rojo, Taichi.

— Eso es porque se está ahogando, Agumon.

— Ah…

— Ahora es azul — Musitó Gabumon, observando la piel del joven — Se queda sin aire, y se sigue riendo. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Su rostro hace juego con su cabello, Mimi! ¡Y ahora llora! — Saltó Palmon, cruzando sus brazos de rama junto a su rostro — ¡Se emociona con nuestra presencia!

— Se revuelca en el piso, y no para de reír. Ya parece Daisuke… — Espetó Veemon.

— ¡Oye! — Protestó Daisuke — ¡No es el día rianse de Daisuke! ¡Critiquen a Daisuke ni nada de eso…!

Y la risa de Miyako esplotó.

A la suya se le sumó la de Daisuke, y la de Ken.

Que se burlaban de la risa de la heredera del amor y la pureza.

Luego Hikari dejó de contener la una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse tras las cosquillas de Takeru…

Y aquella situación se propagó como un virus.

— Los humanos si que son raros — Susurró Agumon, mientras contemplaba la escena — ¿Y ahora de que se ríen todos ellos?

— Creo que se contagiaron la risa — Comentó Gomamon.

— ¿La risa es contagiosa? — Cuestionó Armadillomon, inocentemente. Miró a Iori, que se reía suavemente. Muy contagiosa no era.

— Así es — Musitó Agumon, mirando a su compañero — Y ahora Taichi es el que se ahoga.

— ¿Deberíamos ayudarlos? — Dudó Palmon — Mimi está actuando raro…

— Le hace cosquillas a Koushiro, no es nada raro… — Musitó Tentomon — Lo hacen todo el tiempo en la habitación.

La risa de todos se frenó en seco ante esa afirmación, durante unos pocos segundos.

Mimi y Koushiro se ruborizaron por completo.

El rojo escarlata reemplazó el sonrosado natural de sus mejillas.

Y la risa de todos estalló otra vez.

— Y pensar que Jou se sentía deprimido porque no iban a venir. — Comentó Gomamon — ¿Qué tal si les sacamos una fotografía?

Todos miraron a Gatomon, quien abrió los ojos — ¿Por qué Hikari saca fotografías, yo tengo que hacerlo? — Asentimiento general. Gatomon suspiró, exasperada — De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo lo haré.

Se apropió de la cámara de su compañera, que ahora se reía descontroladamente.

Con dificultad — ¡TENGO GARRAS! ¿No lo han notado? — se dispuso a enfocar a todos los elegidos con la lente de la cámara y con, aun mayor dificultad, a presionar el pequeño botón del flash.

La luz cegadora llenó la habitación.

.

.

El grito de Tsubasa lo devolvió al presente.

El médico parpadeó y vio las expresiones satisfechas de Hikari y Mariko, que se disponían a salir al jardín para seguir platicando. Al parecer, los niños se habían tranquilizado por fin y Jou suspiró de alivio.

Era algo poco común, aquella paz en la que se hallaba. Por algún motivo, ese cuarteto de niños siempre terminaban peleandose, aunque se llevaban muy bien.

Jou se giró, dispuesto a seguir a su esposa pero les lanzó a los niños una última mirada.

Cruzó los dedos y… vio que irremediablemente se acercaba una nueva pelea.

— ¡Es mía! — Gritó Kazuma, caprichoso.

— ¡Yo la vi PRIMERO! — Resaltó Tsubasa.

— ¡Pero está es mi casa!

— ¡Y ese libro lo escribió mi papá!

— ¡Pero se lo regaló al mío! — Defendió su postura Kazuma, energico. Jou negó con el rostro. Era una dispuesta de nunca acabar.

— ¡Es mía! — Volvió a rebatir, Tsubasa.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Sí! Digo… ¡NO! — Pero el rostro sonriente de Tsubasa reflejaba ya su triunfo… Se volvió hacia Jou flameando la imagen en su mano derecha — ¡Gracias por regalarme la fotografía, Kazuma! — Exclamó en voz alta.

Kazuma miró a su oponente con los ojos entornados cuando… algo inesperado sucedió.

Al menos, para Jou, fue inesperado.

Koichi Takaishi le arrebató la foto a su hermano menor y literalmente la rasgó en dos, no, en cuatro pedazos.

Una para cada uno de ellos.

Sin decir nada, entregó cada una de las piezas a sus propietarios.

Los ojos cobrizos del mayor de los hijos de Hikari fulminaron a su pequeño hermano con la mirada y volvió a sentarse frente a Makoto, que en ese entonces, reía alegremente cuando recibió una pequeña fracción de la imagen fotografica.

Jou sonrió, ante la angustia y la estupefacción de Kazuma y Tsubasa, que miraban el pequeño trozo de la imagen que les había tocado.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y examinaron a su enemigo.

Parecieron decidir que la disputa había concluido.

Jou negó con el rostro, ahora sí, realmente convencido de que la pelea entre los niños había terminado.

Siempre habia sido muy precavido.

Y tenía varias copias más de esa fotografía, asi que la perdida no le afectó en lo absoluto.

Les dio la espalda unos minutos…

— ¡ESA PARTE ES MÍA, KAZUMA! — Oyó decir a Tsubasa Takaishi.

Ah... Como le gustaría volver a trabajar, las vacaciones no eran tan necesarias después de todo.

.

.

N/A: Un nuevo episodio sobre los elegidos del pasado y sobre sus pequeños hijitos XD

Me gusta de verdad mezclar pasado y presente (o futuro y más futuro, sería?)

Y aparecen los niños, algo que no estaba previsto cuando imaginé el fic la primera vez ^^ Creo que Kazuma y Tsubasa tienen un eterno enfrentamiento mientras que Makoto y Koichi se preguntan como evitar estar en contacto con ellos. Había empezado simplemente como ser algo de Jou pero fue convirtiendose en esto... jaj

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
